Home is Where My Family Is
by LitLover 101
Summary: Davina is fed up with being pushed around and manipulated by everyone. She's determined to change the way that her life has been unfolding. This means that it's time for a little magic. Will she get what she wants or will she receive so much more than she ever dreamed of? (Includes Davina's BFF, Josh who's along for the ride and her first love, Tim.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is going to the first long Originals story that I post. To be very upfront about the pairings here before you begin reading they include: Davina and Tim, Haylijah, Rebel, Klaroline and possibly Josh with an OC if I think up a character that would be cool for Josh. He deserves someone cool. I hope that inclusion of Klaroline doesn't scare you off. On with the show…**

**Home is Where My Family Is:**

'I have had enough,' Davina Claire thought as she trudged back to one of the many temporary homes she had lived in during the past year. She was so enraged. Never since Tim had been taken from her had she felt so helpless. Every time she turned her head someone was trying to force her hand in some way or another. First it was Marcel. Then Klaus came with his family and her mind spun around in their home from the volley of backstabbing that went on. Next were the Sprits on the other side while she was dead. Waking, she was turned over to Genevieve. Finally, there was Mikael Mikaelson. It was too much. They were all too much.

Walking up to her room, Davina strode over to her bed with purpose and yanked out a box. Then she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she spun around to find Josh walking into her room. Sighing in relief, she smiled. "Josh, you scared me. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong in a town where everyone wants to kill each other, D?" Josh replied with a light laugh and a wide grin.

"Sure," Davina chuckled mirthlessly before pulling her box of magic supplies open.

"Doing a spell?" Josh asked, coming closer to stand beside Davina as she nodded wordlessly.

"Yes, I am," Davina replied as she focused on the spell that Elijah Mikaelson had given her some time ago. She had no idea if it would do the trick or not. There was a possibility that it would go horribly wrong and she would unleash something worse that Mikael on the town of New Orleans. Then she would have to answer to the so-called King. God, she hated Klaus so much it hurt sometimes. But if this spell worked she would not have to see him again. No, things would be quite different.

"So, what's the spell this time? Are you going to make Genevieve speak in Latin backwards so that none of her spells work anymore? Or are you going for world peace this time? Oh, I know. You conjure up Ryan Gosling. Man, he is hot."

"No. No. And, sorry, Josh. Not going to happen," Davina informed her friend as she set out the ingredients that she needed and began to mash the herbs into a tiny bowl. Taking out a knife she made a small incision into her left hand and groaned as she watched the blood pool in with the herbs. She heard Josh's quick intake of breath but knew that he would not try to bite her.

"Okay. So, what are you doing with this spell?" Josh inquired, feeling worried as he watched the look of concentration that had formed on his friends' face. He knew that look well by now and it had him worried that Davina was about to piss someone with the initials N. M. off badly and they would have to go on the run. Again.

"This spell is going to take me to another time. A time in which I will be older and, hopefully, I'll either be dead or far from here. Either way. It's a win win," Davina replied.

"Really? You think you can just jump out of this time period and into another?" Josh sat down on the bed heavily, looking up at Davina with a look that said that he thought that maybe she had lost it. Just a little.

Staring back at Josh, Davina gave him a stern look. "Josh, stop giving me a look like I'm crazy."

"Who? Me?" Josh faked a smile that he hoped appeared innocent. "I would never think that you were nuts. Would I think that Marcel, all of the Originals and sometimes Cami are nuts? Yeah. Probably. But not you, D. You're all I've got around here."

"Good. Because I want you to come with me," Davina announced.

Josh's eyebrows shot up as he thought about Davina's words. "But what if the spell kills us?"

"You're already dead. And if we stay here we're going to die anyway. Are you in or out, Josh? Because you're all I have, too, and I would really like it if you would come with me. Please!" Davina took Josh's hands in hers and gave him her best winning smile.

Josh rolled his eyes. "You had me at we're going to die anyway," he replied and Davina squealed with joy. "But if this spell turns out wrong and we end up on Mars don't say I didn't warn you that something would go terribly wrong."

Shaking her head at Josh, Davina picked up the bowl and handed it to him. "You have to drink this first," she ordered her friend who looked unsure at the offering in his hands.

"You want me to drink your blood… and whatever else is in here?" Josh asked her, hoping that this was some kind of joke and that she would tell him that she was kidding at the last minute.

"No, you have to drink it. Then I'll drink it. After that I will read the spell and hopefully it will go right," Davina told Josh. To be honest, she had no idea what she was doing but she figured that anything was better than this.

"And how do you know that you can travel through time at all? Isn't that something that you read in books?" Josh questioned Davina wishing for all the world that Marcel or Cami or even Klaus would walk in at that moment and put an end to Davina's plan.

"Aren't vampires and werewolves and witches something that you read about in books?" Davina asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Now, stop stalling and drink or I will do this by myself."

"Who's stalling? Not me," Josh replied with a nervous laugh as Davina rolled her eyes. He could tell she was losing what was left of her patience and his best friend did not have much of that on supply. "What if this stuff makes my hair fall out? I don't think I'm one of those guys who would good without hair."

"Josh, this will not make your hair fall out. I think," smiling widely at Josh's look of horror, Davina laughed loudly. "Oh, come on. Just drink it. For me."

"Yes. Fine. Whatever. Bottoms up," Josh poured part of the potion down his throat before wrinkling his nose. "That was nasty."

Davina sighed before taking the potion into her own hands and then downed the rest of the contents. Then she gagged. "You're right. That was awful."

They began to laugh again before Davina turned her attention to the parchment. Laying it down on the bed so that she could see it and holdlng Josh's hands at the same time, Davina began to chant. "Take me out of this time and into a better one. Take me to where my life is not filled with pain and anguish. Take me to my real home. Say it with me, Josh." Closing her eyes, Davina continued to chant as Josh joined her. Over and over as the room began to spin out of control and she felt blackness creeping around the edges of her concentration when she felt her body falling to the ground.

Waking up, Davina found herself lying in bed. But this was not her bed. Of course she would wake up in another random bed. Stupid Klaus or stupid Marcel probably came over after the spell went wrong and took her to yet another "safe house" so she could be held prisoner. Again.

Glaring at the four walls of her new cell, Davina wondered who decorated the place. Walking over to the painting on one of the walls she examined it. It wasn't a bad piece of work, sad, yes, but not badly rendered. She wondered who had made it as she contemplated the city of New Orleans with the full moon glowing roundly and high above attracting her attention to it immediately.

Then she realized what was missing from the room. Josh! Oh, no. Did Klaus or Marcel take Josh for some reason? Were they hurting him? She had to find her friend. Now! Jerking the door open, which to her surprise, swung wide open with her first attempt- she had been expecting some kind of spell that would keep her in - she ran down the hall and toward the stairs. "Davina, don't run in the hall!" Hayley called as she came out of one of the other rooms.

Davina did not pause to answer the werewolf whose body was no longer swollen with child. She didn't even take the time to wonder about the fact that Hayley had gone back to living with the Originals. The only thing that she thought was that at least she now knew that it had to be Klaus or Elijah who had taken her. Honestly, she hoped it was Elijah, although she did not trust him either.

"Josh," Davina shouted, hoping that he would hear her.

"In here," Josh's voice called back and Davina was relieved to notice that he did not sound like he was in pain.

"Where?" Davina shouted back. Not that she had to shout and maybe she shouldn't because who knew where Klaus was and she certainly did not want to deal with him right now.

"Follow the sound of my voice and the smell of pancakes," Josh shouted.

Feeling her jaw set, Davina walked steadily forward as she heard Josh talking to a woman. After a minute all she heard was the sound of the woman's voice as she spoke quickly and cheerfully. For some reason her chatter reminded her of Josh.

Walking into what she assumed was the kitchen, Davina folded her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde woman who was placing pancakes on top of a series of plates. Seeing the paleness of the woman's skin and the quick motions that she made, Davina knew the woman was a vampire. At first she thought that the woman was Cami until she turned around and smiled happily. "Hi there, sleepy head. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Ummm…" Davina heard her stomach rumble and glared down at it.

"When is she not hungry?" A voice behind her made Davina's entire body stiffen as the ancient, evil hybrid placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple lightly. "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you rest? No more nightmares. I hope," Klaus asked, looking concerned as he looked down at her and Davina felt her stomach turn in an unpleasant manner. She only glared up at him.

"Hey, D. You really need to try out your Aunt Caroline's strawberry pancakes. They are the best," Josh called, forcing Davina to turn her attention to her friend as he raised his eyebrows.

Walking over to sit beside Josh wordlessly, Davina watched Klaus' shoulders slump before he made his way over to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered for longer than would say that this was a pure friendly gesture, circling the "Aunt Caroline's" waist and resting his chin on top of her bent head. "Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Good morning, Elijah. Hayley," Caroline called, without looking up. "And look who the cat dragged in." Smirking, the blonde twisted her head to look at the doorway. Davina looked up to see Elijah, Hayley, Marcel and Rebekah walk into the room. "It's nice to see that this will be a real family event today. Where's Kol?"

"Probably sleeping it off," Hayley replied, rolling her eyes. She then walked over to Davina and placed her hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "What have I told you about listening to me, young lady? I know that now that you're about to be sixteen you think that you are an adult or something but while you are under my roof you will obey me rules."

Opening her mouth to tell Hayley that she could easily not be under the werewolf's roof, Davina found that Hayley was looking at Klaus. "I blame you for this. She takes after you."

"I am not the only one whom she inherited the stubborn gene from," Klaus remarked lightly while popping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Yeah, well, she listens to you more than she listens to me," Hayley snapped. "Now, why don't you tell our daughter to listen to me?"

Nodding, Klaus crossed the room to stand before Davina. "Sweetheart, listen to your mother when she tells you something," he ordered. As Hayley turned her head he grinned mischievously and held up a pair of crossed fingers indicating that he was lying.

"That's more like it," Hayley announced but Davina barely heard her as she turned to Josh and his expression told her he already knew what she was thinking. What in the hell kind of time did she get them placed into anyway?

**So, that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was part of this idea that I had when they first introduced Davina which I wrote about a little in "The Old Fashioned Way" and "Auld Lang Syne," my two crossover events with TVD. In the next chapter you will see Tim and I will begin to slowly unravel how it is that Davina is the Original baby. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Lovely Readers,

My doctor advised me to write only once a week due to severe headaches. Therefore, I will be posting less frequently for awhile.

Please write a mini review or PM to let me know which story you prefer to have posted next week.

You can choose among all the fics I have yet to finish.

I will try to decide which fic has not been updated recently as opposed to those that have been updated lately.

Birds of a Feather

Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The Season of the Witch

Terrible Love

Welcome to Big Brother TVD Edition

Hummingbird Heartbeats

His Biological Son

I Have a Bad Case of Loving You

Home Is Where My Family Is

Her Greatest Desire

The Cost of Little Vials of Blood

The Klairoline Shipper Games

The "What the Hell" Diaries

The Mystic Falls Dare Club

Whichever fic gets the most reviews will be the one I post next. The rest will fall in line according to the number of reviews.

Peace,

Girl with Severe Pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry about the long wait. I had no idea what to write after my crack theory was proven so, so wrong. Oh, well. This update is dedicated to the guest reviewer who begged me to post another chapter. I hope that you like it. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Where the Hell Are We?

Davina was so very, very angry that she was actually about to explode when her two mothers took her out to go shopping for her back to school wardrobe. She had managed to drag Josh along for the fun and was glaring at the brunette and blonde who were singing "vintage" Katy Perry. Who in hell were these two and where did the real Hayley Marshal go? She couldn't judge the Caroline person since she didn't really know her but she was married to Klaus, Davina's father, ugh, so that meant she had horrible taste in men. Other than that she was a mystery.

"Let's get some frozen yogurt before we hit the stores," Caroline said cheerily. "How does that sound Davi?"

"My name is Davi-na," Davina snapped at the woman who bit her lower lip and then looked at Hayley who was giving Davina a hard look in the mirror.

"Davina, don't talk to her like that," Hayley ordered Davina who rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you hang with vampires when you're being held against your will?" Davina taunted and Hayley flushed. Rolling her eyes, Davina sat back in her seat and stared out the window.

"Frozen yogurt sounds great," Josh told the two women in the front of the car and Davina turned to shoot him a glare. He shrugged, giving her an apologetic look.

"Thank you, Josh, I can always count on you to be the voice of reason," Hayley called out.

"Then why don't you adopt him," Davina snapped. "That way you could let me have my own life and get the hell away from this circus you're running." It had been several days since she'd woken up in the Mikaelson home to find out that the war in New Orleans was over and that she was supposedly the child of Klaus and Hayley. While Davina knew that was not possible she also was not about to talk them out of their great delusion. The only bright spot was that Tim was alive and well. He was working on trying to enter Julliard and Davina had spent hours on the phone with him while she avoided "her family."

The only people she could tolerate were Marcel, Rebekah and Kol, the rest of the family could just go dance around a tree and sing like the Whos down in Whoville for all Davina cared. They were pissing her off with their cheerfulness. In what world was it okay for Klaus Mikaelson, who was one of the worst creatures on the face of the earth, to have happy ending? He was a villain. No, scratch that. He was a super villain who did not deserve to be happy, even for a moment.

When the car was parked Davina refused to get out. "I'll get the triple chocolate with almonds and strawberry topping if you'll get out of the car," Caroline promised with a smile.

Davina rolled her eyes and pursed her lips with a searing glare directed at the blonde vampire. "I don't take candy from monsters. Now, go away before I give you a migraine," she snapped.

Caroline's eyes narrowed and before Davina had time to think, Caroline hauled her out of the car by the wrist. "You will stop acting like a spoiled brat. Right now," Caroline snarled, showing her true visage and Davina smirked. That's what she thought. Vampires could not pretend to be happy little human housewives for long before they allowed their fangs to come out. Holding Davina against the car, Caroline calmed down and then sighed. "Look, I know it's hard going back to school after what happened to your friends but it wasn't your fault."

Davina's thoughts spun as Hayley came to stand beside Caroline. "Davina, when you're ready to talk, you know that you can come to any of us. That's the great part of having such a big family," Hayley said, placing an arm around Caroline's shoulders and then laughed at some private joke.

"Yeah," Davina said and then she was falling into place beside Josh wondering what in the hell the vampire had been talking about. What could she have done that would make her start acting out. Frankly, she figured that they were lying. She had probably died and gone to hell. Stomping into the mall, Davina glared as Hayley grabbed her by the arm and "guided" her to the yogurt stand. "I don't want that," she said when Caroline held out the peace offering.

Caroline gritted her teeth while smiling politely. "Davina, please, take the yogurt," she said quietly and Davina rolled her eyes when Hayley nodded and Davina held out a hand then smiled before taking the offered cup, lifted it upward and flicked her wrist so that frozen dessert was aimed at the vampire's face. Seconds later the vampire's face was coated in the frozen treat. Davina waited for the vampire to lose her temper and to expose herself to the general populace of the mall but instead, she placed her finger to her cheek and licked it. "That is pretty good. But I think maybe you would prefer vanilla." Taking Hayley's yogurt, Caroline dumped it over Davina's head, who shrieked as the cold dessert raced over her hair and down her face.

Hayley began to laugh when Caroline took Josh's yogurt and poured it over Hayley's head. "Oh, you did not," Hayley said and then began to laugh when they started to grab toppings that were laid out and threw them at each other. Davina could not help but smile at the antics of the two women who were laughing their heads off until mall security appeared. Then they were all racing through the mall as fast as they could. Ducking into a ladies room, they all sighed. "We should be safe for now. I don't think anyone will recognize us if we clean up," Hayley said and Davina giggled and then registered that Josh was still with them.

"Josh, could you see if they have a shop with shampoo and maybe a hair dryer. And possibly something for stains?" Caroline asked as she looked at her white blouse that now had chocolate and strawberry stains.

Josh left and Davina sat down on the couch, feeling horribly alone since she didn't really know these women that she had been left alone with. "You know I think that yogurt brings out the color of your eyes," Hayley joked as Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned backwards and was fumbling for the hot water faucet when Hayley turned it on.

"Thanks," Caroline said. "So how's the adoption process going?" she asked conversationally and Davina looked up when Hayley shot a look her way and then sighed.

"I don't know. Klaus suggested that we just go underground and get a baby that way but you know Elijah. He likes to do things on the up and up. Why did I have to pick Mr. Nobility again?" Hayley said with a smile.

"Well there are like a billion people out there who would like to see their children in a happy family," Caroline said as she rinsed her hair.

'Why were they talking about Hayley and Elijah adopting a baby?' Davina wondered, adjusting her position on the couch and trying to pretend that she could care less about the conversation. 'Was Davina not enough for this family? It figured that it was too good to be true. Yeah, they cared about her until they had a brand new baby. They were just like her real family. Screw them,' Davina thought as she stared at the opposite wall in irritation. Why did she even care what these people did or did not do? They were only the effect of some stupid spell she had screwed up anyway.

At the exact moment that Davina was going to get up and leave, Josh came in through the door with two sacks. "Okay, I got shampoo, conditioner, hair gel and some kind of stain remover that may or may not work," he announced and then stood by the door to make sure that no entered.

Davina rolled her eyes as the vampire and werewolf washed each other's hair and removed the stains from their clothes like they did this all the time. "Your turn, baby," Hayley called but Davina refused to budge until Caroline came over and pulled her off the couch. When Davina tried to give her a headache, nothing happened. 'Great. Now I don't even have my magic,' Davina thought drily as Caroline held her so she didn't fall down and Hayley washed her hair. For a moment Davina closed her eyes and relaxed. She wasn't used to people taking care of her like this, or at all, so this was kind of… nice. "All done," Hayley said before Caroline set her straight and then there was a blow dryer blowing warm air over her head.

In total Davina was pretty sure that they had spent two hours in the bathroom since Caroline insisted on fixing Davina's hair and she rolled her eyes. When they were done they left and walked right past the mall security. Hayley opened the door to the most expensive shop in the entire building. Davina's jaw dropped when Caroline started piling expensive clothes over one arm. There was no way that Davina could afford these clothes. "Is it too soon to look to find her a prom dress?" Caroline called to Hayley as if Davina was not even there.

"Knowing Klaus and Elijah there will be parties all year for our girl and her many friends," Hayley said with a wink directed at Davina. "So I'm thinking that she'll need a bunch of evening wear. And didn't you grab Klaus' gold card?"

"Yes, I did," Caroline replied waving it. "Here, Davina, try this one on," she was holding out a floor length red gown. "I think this would be perfect for you."

"And this one," Josh said, pulling out a purple mini dress with a five hundred dollar price tag.

"Josh, do you need anything?" Hayley asked and Josh's eyebrows rose.

"Sure," he said with a wide grin.

"Good, then when we get done here, we'll hit the men's department," Hayley told him and Josh stared at Davina with a huge grin. Davina couldn't stop smiling as she headed into a dressing room and pulled on a dress. Soon she was part of a fashion show with her two mothers or aunt and mother or whatever. She couldn't keep it straight. Mother and step-mother were the right terms she was thinking as Hayley came out in a shimmering white dress and Caroline waltzed out in a black one that barely covered her ass.

When they were done and spent more money than Davina thought she had ever seen in her entire life, they returned to the Mikaelson compound to find Klaus in his studio making a family portrait. Davina had no idea what to say to him when he began to chuckle. "Coming in, sweetheart, or going to your room to hide the very expensive purchases that your mother and Caroline think I do not know about?"

"Coming in," Davina replied. She might as well find out what this version of Klaus was like. If he was going to try to harm her she believed that he would have tried something already.

"How do you like the painting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Davina came over to examine it. "I don't really understand why I'm the focal point," she said as she looked at herself sitting on a throne with Klaus and Caroline flanking her to her right and Elijah and Hayley to her left with Marcel and Rebekah standing to the side of Klaus and Kol standing with his arms crossed behind Elijah and Hayley. The painting conveyed the sense that this was not a family to be messed with due to the sword that Klaus was holding and the dagger in Caroline's hand. Elijah was holding a shield while Hayley had a finger poised to wipe blood that was dripping along the right side of her mouth. Kol had a baseball bat resting over his shoulder and if Davina looked closely enough it looked dented, possibly from having hit something awfully hard. As for Davina, she held a grimoire in her lap with hands that looked a bit more like claws and if you looked closely enough you would see the hint of fangs and golden-black irises that was her doppleganger in the portrait grinned back at the viewer.

"I like it," Davina told Klaus who smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him to press a kiss to her forehead. And honestly she did like the portrait. Mainly because she looked like she belonged, that this was her family after all.

**I can't say for sure when I update again but reviews, favs and follows are good motivation. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing.**

**Answers to reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you. I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one. **

**Cordyangel14: Thank you. I really liked the theory too but I was wrong. Not that that has stopped me before from writing the impossible. **

**Guest: Thank you. **

**Guest: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the update. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's been a little while. Sorry about the delay. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Say Uncle

On Davina's first day of school, Caroline drove her because her parents and Elijah had some big, mysterious meeting to go to on "Town Safety." Klaus and safe were two words that Davina was still adjusting to. As for Josh; he seemed to have job in this world. And that was where he was while she was stuck in this car with this overly perky vampire…

"Okay. We're here," Caroline announced. Turning, she gave Davina a huge smile before she held out a brown paper bag. "Have a good day at school, honey. I have to get to work at the news station. Your Uncle Kol will be here this afternoon to pick you up."

"Right," Davina nodded and then scrambled out of the car as quickly as she could. Caroline seemed to be well-intentioned but being stuck in a car with her for half an hour during early morning rush hour could be traumatizing when she was trying to convince Davina to become a cheerleader, head of the homecoming committee, yearbook and prom queen. There was something about becoming valedictorian, too. Agh. Too much!

"Tim!" Davina shouted when she caught sight of the boy who she had had such a huge crush on for so long.

"Hi, Davina," Tim replied shyly. "Was that your mom? I mean your other mom. I mean your… Uh, Caroline?" he let out a laugh as Davina grinned up at him. Tim was so cute when he became flustered.

"Yeah. That was the Stepford Wife in person. Not that she is a person," Davina muttered the last part under her breath while Tim looked through his bag for something.

"Huh?" Tim asked absently as he withdrew a notebook, his eyebrows rising.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important. What's that?" Davina asked, pointing at the notebook.

"This?" Tim's smile grew. "This is a song that I wrote for you," he opened the page to display a series of notes.

Davina's lips pursed. To be honest, she had never actually studied sheet music. She just loved to hear it. Maybe one day Tim could teach her how to read it. Like when they moved into their own little apartment in New York. Maybe Greenwich Village. They would never need to worry about being mugged because Davina would protect them both. And she could get away from her crazy family if she was trapped in this world for any length of time.

"Ummm…" Davina began while Tim waited for her response. "That's really wonderful. Thank you, Tim!"

"You're welcome. I can play it for you tonight. You know, if you want me to," Tim's cheeks burned and Davina could not be more into a boy than she was into Tim at that moment.

"That would make my day," Davina replied with a light laugh.

"Good… Do you want to do that after we go out? Maybe we could have dinner, if you want to, and if it's okay with your dad, and your mom, and your other mom and you uncles, and aunt…? That's a lot of people…" Tim shook his head with his lips twisting into a smile as his head dipped downward.

"I don't really need their permission," Davina scoffed.

"You don't?" Tim did not look sure about that statement. "'Cause your dad once threatened me with a butcher knife and that made me think better of trying to take you anywhere without okaying it with him first."

Davina rolled her eyes. It was just like Klaus to try to control everything and everyone. Maybe this was a different reality but Klaus seemed to be Klaus no matter where he was. "Yeah. That's my dad," she replied with a forced chuckle. "So, where's Monique?"

Tim stopped smiling and stared at Davina for long time. "She's dead, Davina…"

"What?" Davina felt her throat constrict. Somehow she thought that things would be different in this reality. They would be better since Tim was alive and well. "And Cassie? And -?" Watching Tim nod wordlessly, Davina felt her eyes pool with tears. This could not be happening again. She knew that her "moms" had mentioned something about her friends but she hadn't thought to ask them to explain themselves; otherwise she would expose herself as not being their Davina.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Tim asked and Davina forced herself to calm down. This was not the time to show how she felt. Tim thought she already knew this information. The other Davina would know this information so she just had to fake it.

"Yes, Tim. I'm fine. I just had this dream that they were still alive and it seemed so real," Davina told Tim who seemed to believe her.

"I dream about people I've lost, too. Sometimes. And it's hard when you remember," he said quietly.

Davina let out a sigh, looking around at the other teens when she noticed that they were heading into the school. _Show_ _time_, she thought glumly. Walking into the school with Tim, Davina heard her fellow students begin to whisper to each other. A few of them eyed her and she had a feeling that their attention was not at all flattering. "Killer!" a boy said, purposely slamming into Davina's shoulder.

"Better watch. Her family will hang you from the roof after they skin you," a girl added with a laugh.

"Maybe Davina will boil you with a toad and serve you up for dinner," another kid called from further in the crowd.

Davina narrowed her eyes. She knew she could make these kids feel real fear. However, she knew that exposing herself in front of the entire school would not make her "family" happy and the last thing she needed was Klaus and Hayley being called to the principal's office. Not today anyway. Today was about figuring out her place in this world and how to survive. Like she always did.

"Ignore them," Tim whispered into her ear and Davina giggled.

"Not a problem," she linked arms with the boy and they headed off to their first class.

Several hours later, Davina had made a date with Tim and was on her way out the door to wait for her "Uncle Kol." There wasn't a lot to do other than to sit on a bench and wait. When a group of the same kids who had been picking on her earlier decided to join her, Davina had had enough.

"Hey, Davina, mind if I ask you why you killed your friends?" the girl asked, plopping down next to Davina and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And how did you get away with it?"

"Yeah, Mikaelson. Not everyone gets to slice some kids' throats and then walk away like it's no big deal," a boy behind her whispered into her ear before sliding his arm around her neck, making a slicing motion with his finger.

The other kids laughed at their friends' antics. That is until there was a long whistle followed by a low laugh. "Oh, is this a game that anyone can play, darlings?" Kol Mikaelson's voice echoed through the area that had contained the chatter of hundreds of high school students. Now, you could hear yourself breathe as Kol came to stand over the girl who removed her arm from Davina.

Tilting his head to the side with a smile that could only be described as predatory, Kol watched the girl scramble to her feet before settling down next to Davina and putting his own arm around her. "What will it be, children? Shall we play a little game where you run home to your mums and daddies or shall I come to see you this evening and tuck you into your beddy bys?" Kol was still smiling when the kids ran every which way. "Aw, the smell of pure terror is intoxicating as always," he told Davina who was unimpressed. He was just as bad Klaus.

"You know, I can take of myself," Davina snapped at the vampire, getting to her feet and shouldering her book bag.

"Now why would you want to do something as silly as that when you have an entire family who would kill, maim and torture for you?" Kol joked.

"Maybe it's because I want a normal life," Davina snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"What's so desirable about being normal?" Kol questioned, coming to walk beside her. "If you were normal you couldn't compel people. You wouldn't heal as quickly. You would not live forever. The list goes on and on, love. There are no down sides to being like we are," he continued, whistling while they walked.

"You like being a blood sucker?" Davina scoffed. "There's not one thing you would change if you could?"

"Sure there is? I would be able to do magic. And I would be able to feel things like I used to. But I would never give up immortality. There's always something new to discover in the world. And I plan on living forever," Kol declared.

"Uh-huh. Until Klaus puts you in a box again because you piss him off," Davina pointed out.

"Now, now, Davina. I am his best babysitter. Second only to Freya who will be joining us later in the week. I think she's done touring the pyarmids, Again." Kol consulted his phone while Davina's mouth pursed.

"Who is Freya?" she asked hoping it didn't make her sound off.

Kol's brows shot upward. "Freya? Only your other loving aunt? Did one of those kids hit you upside the head, love? Have you gone daft on me?"

Laughing at his jokes, Davina turned her head to roll her eyes. She should have known that there was another one of them around here somewhere. This was just her luck. "Aunt Freya. How could I forget her? She's the only one of you I can stand," Davina joked and Kol grinned at her.

"I always told Klaus that you got your sense of humor from me," Kol stated with a smile, wrapping his arm around Davina and she decided that shrugging it off might seem suspicious. "What are we doing this afternoon that your parents would not approve of?"

"Ummm… we could make a weapon to use on Klaus," Davina muttered, forgetting for a moment that Kol was a vampire because he seemed kind of normal.

"We could do that. When he tells you that he's putting you on a time out, then you just put him on one," Kol replied with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Think of it, you could go out on as many dates as you wanted with what's his face, Tom—"

"Tim!" Davina corrected and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Who could forget Timothy? Oh, wait. Me! He's not good enough for you, Davina. He plays a nice fiddle. And he's an okay chap but I do not see him traveling the world with the heir to the Mikaelson kingdom. Nope. Not from my view point."

"Then I guess we're not looking at the same scene," Davina quipped and Kol smirked at her.

"If you say so. But do remember that if he hurts your feelings I will beat him to death with my bat," Kol threatened with that same look he had used on the kids who had been hassling Davina before. Oddly, it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"Whatever you say," Davina retorted with a wide smile. "I have a date with Tim tonight and I need you to play distraction to Klaus so that I can sneak out."

"And what's in it for me, other than a dagger in the chest?" Kol asked, removing his arm and folding his arms over his chest.

"What's in it for you is that I will help you make whatever weapon it is that you want to make so that your brother no longer has as much control over you," Davina held out her hand and waited for Kol to take it.

"Deal," Kol said after taking all of thirty seconds to think on it. "It's only what Nik deserves."

"Yeah," Davina felt herself smiling genuinely. And the first time that Klaus showed his true colors she would use it on him. It was just a matter of time. He wouldn't be able to help himself from doing something terrible and all she needed to do was be ready for it. Thankfully she had her Uncle Kol on her side.

Davina and Kol arrived back at the Mikaelson home a few hours later after having dinner and discussing what kind of weapon they could forge. When they walked into the house they found it to be quieter than Davina was used to since she had arrived. "Hey, anybody home?" she called to the sound of nothing.

"That's odd," Kol muttered under his breath. "Let me go check." Before Davina could blink he was back. "There might be a little problem," he uttered, his eyes narrowed, his lips twisted downward in a scowl.

"And that would be?" Davina asked while Kol removed his phone and began to type rapidly.

"You remember the meeting that your parents and Elijah were going to?" Kol asked while he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Yes," Davina wished he would just say whatever it was already.

"Well, it looks like peace wasn't exactly on the minds of everyone at the meeting," Kol replied, taking Davina by the arm and trying to lead her out of the house.

"Why? What happened?" Davina wrenched her arm away from Kol and winced at the pain that shot through her shoulder.

"That's not for you to worry your head about. We need to be on our way out," Kol snapped, reaching for Davina again. She took a step away from him; holding up a hand in warning.

"Kol, tell me!" Davina demanded, feeling annoyed at his trying to treat her like a child and the fact that they were in danger and he refused to tell her what was going on.

"Come with me," Kol ordered, already on his way back up the stairs. "Don't doddle."

"Right," Davina followed as quickly as she could up the stairs and into a massive bedroom. At first she didn't see anything out of place but then she saw something red that had been pinned to a portrait of Caroline. "Oh, my God!" Davina stepped closer and she gulped when she realized that it was a heart. But whose? Looking back to Kol, she could see his anger and frustration.

"Who's heart is that, Kol?" Davina demanded.

"It's Nik's," Kol yelled, his rage making his body shake. "They bloody well took his bloody heart. No one takes an Original's heart out and lives to tell the tale!"

"He's dead?" Davina felt shocked at this idea and for a moment she felt her eyes prickle with tears and she had no idea where that was coming from.

"No. He'll live without it for a bit. Then he'll grow a new lump of coal. No, the problem is when Caroline comes home to find that present. You haven't seen her when she's in a rage. She makes Rebekah look like a kitten. And they have Elijah and your mum. And Freya. Damn. She might be walking into a trap. We'll have to find her before she's found. Blasted hell! Come on then!"

Reaching out, Kol grabbed Davina by the arm and this time his grip was like a vise. "Time's a wastin'."

"But… I have a date with Tim," Davina protested while Kol lifted her off her feet and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Not any bloody more you don't!" Kol yelled as he ran off into the streets of New Orleans.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Guest: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: And here is one. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
